It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mobile wire dispensing apparatus in the form of a kit which converts a standard hand truck into a cable or wire reel dispenser with the ability to not only deliver heavy cumbersome reels or spools to a work location, but to also uncoil the cable or wire in an organized manner.